Heartless
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: In which Scott is whiny and Chris is mean. But Scott started it with his rape theories. Slash.


**I got random inspiration reading one of my old stories and your reviews plus I feel bad not updating since Christmas. I've been writing a Chris meets the parents' story since **Tales of Tattoos and Thongs** ended but have gotten stuck so please hang in there; **The Bennet Trials** is coming soon to a fanfiction near you.**

**In the meantime, enjoy this drabble. It takes place just before Total Drama Action.**

**Disclaimer: I own Scott who owns Chris' heart so in a way I own TDA but not really.**

**888**

"But how _long_ will you be _gone_?" Chris sighed as he zipped his last suitcase closed and turned to the tearful fairy perched on their bed.

"A few weeks, Total Drama Action will be shorter than TDI was since there is less campers…I mean contestants," Chris rolled his eyes and started moving his luggage downstairs, Scott followed him solemnly.

"And why couldn't you get me a job as cameraman on set?" Scott asked, fiddling with his necklace that Chris had gotten him on his birthday last year.

Chris gritted his teeth and tried not to slam his bags to the floor, Scott put a hand on his shoulder and he instantly calmed.

"Heather got that restraining order remember?" he went towards the kitchen as he heard Scott growl angrily.

"That witch, I never really hated her during TDI but now…I _really _hate her," he sat down at their kitchen table with a pout and Chris sat next to him, biting into an apple.

"She's just jealous because you have pull with me and she doesn't," he said and Scott smirked for the first time all day.

"Yeah, that and she said she couldn't handle any 'gay stuff' on set, we only kissed in front of them that _one _time," he giggled and Chris smiled.

"Don't worry, she'll regret ever keeping us apart, I have very difficult challenges planned for her," he took another bite of apple while Scott grinned.

"You mean more difficult than normal?" he rolled his eyes before his pout slowly came back.

"We've never been apart for more than a few days before," he whined and Chris set the apple down to cup Scott's face in his hands.

"I'll only be an hour away and I'll visit you in between challenges, besides you have that movie to help film right?"

"It's almost finished, only a few more days of filming and what if something happens while you're away?" Scott looked up at him with wide doe-eyes, Chris chuckled.

"Like what?" Scott pulled away from Chris' hands so he could gesture frantically.

"Like you meet another cute crewman and forget all about me because this guy is younger and better in bed than me? Or Chef finally comes out of the closet and admits his burning passion for you and then rapes you and sends you to therapy?" he looked like he was going to say more but Chris interrupted with uncontrollable laughter.

Scott glared at his lover who was pounding the table with one hand and holding his stomach with the other as he laughed.

"It's entirely possible!" Scott said and crossed his arms, turning his face away from Chris who breathed deeply to stop his laughter.

"No…it's…not," he panted before finally getting rid of his giddiness; he scooted closer to Scott and put his arms around his waist, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yes it is," Scott pouted and Chris kissed his cheek.

"No it's not, because first off, I've seen the crew for this show and they're all hags compared to you and _no one_ is as good in bed as you are. You're the only one who has ever gotten me to make the sounds that I do," Chris' cheeks pinkened as Scott looked at him in surprise, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"And second, Chef is married. To a woman. And we're just friends, always will be. He'd never be interested in me, no matter how desperate he got, same with me," Chris actually paled at the thought of being with Chef and Scott giggled, giving him a swift kiss that brought him back to his regular color.

"But what if the crew brings on an assistant that is too adorable to ignore? Or Justin tries to seduce you? Or a fanboy sneaks into your dressing room and strips naked to wait for you to ravish him?" Scott bit a nail and Chris wanted to laugh at and curse his innocence.

"You're the only person I know who is too adorable to ignore, Justin is an idiot and I can't wait to see him get voted off, and when are you planning on sneaking into my trailer?" he kissed Scott's neck which made him giggle.

"I'm not a fanboy, in your dreams Christopher," he scoffed and Chris leered at him.

"Mmm, yes and what good dreams those are," they involved whips and Scott in a slave costume, asking how he can serve his master. Scott smacked Chris' arm and he came spiraling out of dream world.

"Horny Bastard," Scott muttered affectionately, "So you promise not to take advantage of one of the apprentices?" Chris smirked.

"I promise," he said and then frowned as he thought of something.

"Wait, if you're worried about _me _taking advantage of a fanboy then I should definitely be worried about someone taking advantage of _you_!" his eyes widened while Scott covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing.

"Like that producer Rick, he's had his eyes on you ever since we filmed that talent competition! Without me there to protect you, he'll swoop in and sweep you off your feet with offers of promotions and fancy cars!" Chris glared at the air as if picturing Rick backing his fairy up against a wall. Scott couldn't resist.

"You mean _Ricardo_?" he rolled his r's and lowered his eyelids, pretending to fan himself, "He _is_ a sexy piece of Latin ass and he _is_ higher up than a lowly host will ever be," he rubbed his chin as if considering the possibilities while Chris gaped like a fish out of water.

"Or there is that new actor who flirted with me, Pad Britt; he looked so good during that shower scene we filmed!" Scott purred and leaned back against Chris as if melting, letting out a heated sigh.

"That's it. I'm not going," Chris growled and tightened his grip around Scott's waist. Scott laughed.

"As much as I'd like that, we both know that you have to go," Scott smiled and placed comforting kisses to his lover's neck. "Besides absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"So does sex," Chris pouted and Scott chuckled, moving to place a tender kiss on the host's lips. They didn't come up for air for a few minutes at least.

"I really hate Heather," Chris said when they pulled apart.

"She'll get what's coming to her, she always does," Scott smiled and pulled out of Chris' embrace.

"I know, I got to plan it," Chris grinned, his eyes lighting up at the thought of the challenges.

"You're going to be late," Scott stood and pulled Chris to his feet.

"They can't start without me," Chris smirked and walked towards his bags. Scott picked one up and opened their apartment door.

"Careful, that's my hair products," Chris said as he picked up his other bags. Scott rolled his eyes and purposefully banged the bag against the door as he walked out.

They walked out to Chris' car and put his bags in the back seat before Scott threw his arms around Chris' neck and hugged him tight.

"No seducing assistants okay?" he said lightly, Chris chuckled.

"Okay and you stay away from Rick and flirty actors…actually it may be best if you just never leave the apartment."

"Christopher," Scott giggled and kissed his host, "I'll be too lost without my heart to even notice any actors," he squeezed Chris' bicep where he knew a tattoo labeled 'Belongs to Scott Bennet' lay.

"Mmm, okay, but avoid Rick anyway since he'd probably try to take advantage of your loneliness."

"Alright Chrissy," Scott smirked and kissed Chris softly, Chris moaned when Scott's tongue touched his lips lightly.

"What do you say we go upstairs for one last hurrah before I go? A goodbye present maybe?"

"Christopher!" Chris shut up any protests with a passionate kiss.

Let's just say Chris was late for his meeting.

888

Argh, how come I can never have funny endings? They always have to end with a kiss! Oh well, I love this chapter, how about you? I just wanted some filler and to apologize for not posting any Scott/Chris stuff in awhile. I also wanted to establish Scott as the girl in the relationship even if Chris is whipped.

If you want to read what I've been writing instead of 'Bennet Trials' go check out 'Slush Black' it's a parody fairy tale and an awesome read if I do say so myself.

I'll try and get more Chris slash up soon; this story has already spawned a sequel idea.

Please review and happy reading!

Whirl


End file.
